


Sweet But Not Too Sweet

by Moon_Child07



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: But not TOO sweet, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirty joker, Joker can be sweet, Kinks, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of smut, Romantic Joker, Rough Sex, The Joker - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker can be cute and sweet, but not too sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Please be gentle. This is my first smutty fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Hired

"Why me?" You shake your head in your hands as you stare down at the pile of papers on your desk, all of which were bills you couldn't pay. You already had two jobs, trying to sustain your life here in Gotham, where it's hard as hell to survive with the cost of living. You were either dirt poor or filthy rich. There was no in between. And what you wouldn't give to be filthy rich right now. The student loan payments were piling up and your rent was 3 months overdue. God, how you hated Bruce Wayne for having so much money and keeping it all to himself. "If I only had a fraction of what he had..." You trailed off. 

Sighing, you got up from the desk and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, you examined the contents and pressed your head against the cold door. "Nothing." You whisper. "Looks like another night without food." You shut the door slowly, and drug your feet into the bathroom. 

Looking in the mirror, your reflection looks rough. The bags under your eyes, indicate how sleep deprived you are. Your cheeks have sunken in, revealing your high cheek bones and lack of nourishment. You look down at your skinny body and frown. "I could be used as a life size model for an anatomy class." You thought, pressing your fingers into you ribs. Good thing the diner you work at gives its employees free hot breakfast in the morning and your second job, at the local grocery, is unaware that you sneak a bit of food in your bag while your going over inventory. It's a hard knock life for you, but for now, you were exhausted and had to get up early in the morning if you wanted breakfast. You washed your face, brushed your teeth and shoved you (Y/N) hair into a messy bun. You turned off the light, shuffled over to your bed and sank into the cozy sheets. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke with a start to the sound of your alarm. It was still dark outside as usual. "Four a.m. sure comes fast." You say to yourself as you rub your eyes sluggishly. You slide out from under the covers and move over to your closet where you keep your work uniforms. You slip the old fashioned looking striped dress over your head and tie the apron around your waist. For your own added flair you put on some black knee high socks and black lace up vans. 

Massaging the back of your neck, you slowly trudge into the bathroom to splash some cold water on your face, put on a little makeup and tousle your hair, letting the curls fan out across your shoulders. Pleased with your reflection, you grab your backpack and head out the door, making sure to lock the deadbolt and the door lock. You can never be too careful in Gotham. 

The diner you work at is only a five minute walk from your building which made it really convenient for you to save money on transportation. You walk in and your boss already has breakfast out on the counter for you. She's always been the nicest lady and you appreciated her. "Hi, Sweetheart! Go ahead and eat up, you'll need it. We've got a busy day ahead of us." You nod and take a seat at the bar. The smell of the fresh bacon, eggs and biscuits seized your nose and your hunger ravaged your belly so without hesitation your began shoveling the food in your mouth gratefully.

When you were done, you cleaned up your plate and began with your normal duties as a waitress as more and more people began filing inside for breakfast. It had been nearly 4 hours that you had been working and you were talking to this lovely family with two little boys who had ordered stacks of pancakes with smiley faces made out of chocolate sauce. They were giggling as you placed the plates down in front of them. Suddenly their happy expressions melted away and were replaced with wide eyes as they looked past you to the door. There in the doorway stood the biggest crime boss in the whole city. The clown prince of crime himself.

The Joker stood in between two burley henchmen with pistols ready to fire. You almost dropped your tray as fear overtook you. Was he going to kill everyone in here? "What's a guy gotta do to get a bite around here?!" He threw up his hands. You look over at your boss who stands behind the counter. She nods at you and you cautiously make your way over to him. "I can seat you, if you'd like, Sir." You whimper. He licks his lips and grins at you. "That's more like it!" He gestures for you to lead the way, so you turn to take him to an empty table in the center of the diner as he saunters behind you making sure to wave at people on his way. 

As soon as he sat down, the people in the diner began slinging money on the table and scurrying out like mice. Nobody wanted to chance staying in the same proximity as Joker for fear of their life. Going back behind the counter to grab some menus, your boss whispers to you, "Just do whatever he asks you." She gives you a sympathetic smile and a pat on the hand.

You walk back over to the table and gently place the menus on the table in front of each of them. "May I start you off with something to drink?" Your hands tremble with your notebook and pencil. He looks you up and down, just like a wolf eyes his prey. "Just a nice cup of coffee will do. Extra sugar. I have a bit of a sweet tooth." He winks at you. You look at the henchmen, but they don't speak. They only stare at you with hollow expressions. So you quickly pace off back behind the counter and pour some hot coffee into a mug and dump a bunch of sugar in it. Just like he asked. You carefully bring it over to him and he takes a sip. His eyes flutter closed as he hums in approval.

"Perfect." He praises, sitting the mug down in front of him. "May I get you something to eat, Sir?" You say politely. His eyes narrow as he looks down at the menu again. "Hmmmmmm I'll take the grilled cheese. And as a special request, I'd like a ketchup smiley face." He grinned at you, flashing his metal teeth. You almost started laughing at his request but caught yourself before you could let out a giggle. Wouldn't want to get shot because you laughed at the Prince of Crime. Back in the kitchen you assemble his sandwich exactly the way he asked, squirting the ketchup in a smiley face formation.

When you came back out, you see him talking to one of his henchmen, but when he sees you he stops and smirks at you. Placing the sandwich down in front of him, you fold your hands in front of you and watch as he takes the first bite. "Mmm! Best grilled cheese I've ever had." He says with his mouth full. "But, I have a proposition for you." You give him a puzzled look. 

He swallows "I'd like to hire you to work for me." Your jaw drops. "Me? Why? Why would you want me?" He stands up from the table and gives you a wicked smirk. "Because I like a woman who can take instructions." He leans over the table and presses a milky white finger under your chin. "And I think I can make it worth your while."

Jerking your head away, but blushing a little, you retort "How?" He throws his head back in laughter "You think Bruce Wayne is the only guy with money around here, doll face? Besides. It looks like you're desperate for it." He moves around the table to stand in front of you, the henchmen watching your every move.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as his piercing blue eyes bore into your soul. You began weighing your options in your mind. You could keep working your two jobs, barely making enough to stay alive. Or you can work for a murderous madman but be making mad bank. What the hell. You've got nothing to lose. If you die, you don't have to pay any more bills. 

"Alright. I'm in." You say, while untying your apron and tossing it to the floor. He bursts out into laughter "Fantastic! You can start today!" He replies, excitedly. He takes out some money, places it on the table, grabs your hand and his grilled cheese and makes his way to the door.

He escorts you to his big purple limo and one of the henchmen opens the door for the two of you. You slip in beside him, crossing your legs gracefully. "So what's the catch with this job?" You ask him, blatantly. "Oh, nothing harsh. Just following my orders, maybe cook, maybe clean. Really what I feel like you should be doing." He flashed you another grin. Something about that smile made your stomach flip flop and made your cheeks flush red. You knew he could tell, because he leaned in close to your ear and whispered "I'm sure you're gonna love this job, Miss...?" He waited for you to state your name. You turned your head to look at him "(Y/N)." You look at his lips and back up to his eyes. "Mmmmm (Y/N). Love it." He said, biting his lip. This might not be so bad.


	2. On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, your first big job. This is your chance to impress the Joker. Show him what you're made of. But things quickly go from bad to worse as you find yourself stuck in a heap of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a bit of violence and almost rape so if these things bother you, I'd advise you to skip this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

It's been a few days since you started working for Mister J. All he had you do was minor things like sort through papers, clean up a few messes and make him some grilled cheese sandwiches. You didn't mind too much because the money was rolling in and you could finally pay your bills. Mister J even offered to have you stay in his building. Obviously you took him up on the offer, since your apartment was run down and trashy compared to his luxurious quarters. 

The only thing that made you a little uncomfortable was the uniform he had you wear every day. It was a skin tight black dress that left little to the imagination. The tight material hugged your curves well. It covered your ass and breasts well enough but still made you feel self-conscious. You finish off the look with some black pumps and a black velvet choker around your neck. It was a minor hiccup in the job, to have to wear such scandalous attire, but you secretly liked the way Joker eyed you when you walked into his office, biting his lip and leaning over his desk to get a better look. He was like a kid envying his favorite piece of candy. It made you blush like a tomato every time. 

"Well, Sugar bear, don't you look extra good today. Good enough to eat, I think." Joker flirted, giving you a long once over before he got up from his chair to lean on the front of his desk. "I've got a bit of a job for you. Just to kinda see what you're made of."

"And what would that be, Mister J?" You asked politely with your hands folded in front of you. "Mmmm so eager to obey. Love it." He flashed his wicked metallic grin, and your stomach fluttered. He could just give you a look with those eyes and your heart would skip a beat. He was so mesmerizing with his milky white skin, those inky black tattoos that covered his chest. You tried to deny you had a thing for him but you knew you were just lying to yourself. 

"I have this client" He spat, "who owes me quite a bit of money. Ya see, I don't take very well to people who jip me out of my money." He started giggling madly as he looked you up and down once more, "This is where you come in sweetheart. I want you to pose as a..." He paused as if looking for the right word, "A lady of the night." 

"A prostitute." You say flatly. "You want me to pose as a prostitute." He nodded gleefully. "Yes! You don't have to fuck him or anything and I'd prefer you didn't. But here's the job. I want you to bug his phone, that way we can get inside, get the codes to the account that he's been embezzling money from me into, and that's when I kill him!" He clapped his hands together. He reached out to grab your arm and pull you close to him. "I want to see what you can do, doll." He stuck his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny microchip looking device and held it in front of his face. "Do this for daddy, hmm?" He gave you a pouty lip and pressed your body against his with his free hand. Your heart was racing as you breathed in the smell of his cologne. 

"Oh.. Alright." You give him a shy smile. "Will you be outside for me?" You ask, sweetly. He grabbed you hand and pressed the chip to your palm, "Of course, my little flower." He reached in his pocket again and pulled out a little ear bud. "This is so that you can tell me what's goin on." He dropped in in your hand along side the bug. "Such a good girl." Joker praised, moving a stray hair behind your ear. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. One of his henchmen opened the door and popped his head in. "Boss? Everything is in order for tonight." 

He kissed your cheek. "You'll do great, honey buns. I've picked something out real nice for you to wear. Be ready by eight and we'll get this ball rollin!" He walked you to the door and gave you a smirk before shutting it. You stood there for a moment to collect yourself and calm down from your encounter and made your way down the hall to prepare for your first big job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight O' clock came faster than you wanted it to. But you were eager to please Mister J, to show him what you were made of. You wanted him to be impressed with you. He had picked out this very scandalous, red sequin covered dress, which pushed your breasts up to reveal a large amount of cleavage. Complete with fishnet stockings that hooked to your black underwear and big red pumps that made your legs look irresistible. You put on some dark makeup and curled your hair to finish off the look and stood in front of the mirror to study your reflection. You were pretty impressed with yourself as you did a little turn. "Holy shit." You hear Mister J's voice behind you and you turn slowly to give him the full view. "How do I look?" 

"Like a damn work of art, sweetheart." He sauntered over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Are you ready for this? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He pressed his forehead to yours. There went your heart again. Damn, he really knew how to get what he wanted. "I'm ready. I want to do this." You look up at him with your bright (Y/N) eyes. "That's my girl." He said softly. His eyes landed on your dark red lips and your heart stopped as you watched him lean in closer to you. Then his lips pressed against yours and you were a goner. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your body closer to his as he slid one hand behind your neck and the other traced the curve of your hip. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You allowed him and moaned as your tongues made contact. You slowly slid one leg up his thigh and he grabbed it, letting his fingers rub over the fishnet. He pulled away reluctantly "Don't start anything we can't finish, baby." He whispered huskily. 

"Okayyyyy." You whine "But you started it and I hope that you intend to end it once this is over." You say, tracing your finger over his tattooed neck. "Oh, I fully intend to. I'm going to have you screaming my name all night long, honey bun." He said running his tongue over his metal teeth. You squealed as he pinched your ass and busted out in his manic laughter. "But for now, lets get a move on. If I stay in here for too much longer, I'm gonna take you on this damn floor." He grabbed your hand and escorted you out and to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the car pulled up to the hotel that the client, John Taylor, was supposed to be staying, Joker grabbed your hand gently before you could step out. "If you need me at any point, (Y/N), please call for me. I'll storm that place with guns blazing before anything happens to you." He said sincerely. You leaned over and pressed your lips to his "I will." 

"Give em hell, baby girl." He smirked. 

You hopped out of the car and strode into the building confidently. There was a man at the front desk who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "I'm here for John Taylor." You say, leaning against the counter. He looked up at you and his eyes widened "Oh, uh h-he's in room uhhh 307." He stuttered. "Thanks." You smile and bite your lip, making sure to sway your hips as you walked away. 

You took the elevator up to the third floor. While you're in there, you pull out the ear bud from your cleavage and gently stick it in your ear. "Mister J?" You say aloud. "Hiya, babe. Everything going alright?" You giggle at his bright tone. "Just fine. I'm on my way up." He made a kissy sound and the door to the elevator dinged open. "Show time." You whisper. 

You step out and glide down the hallway to room 307 and gently rap on the door. "Who is it?" You hear a deep, jersey accent from behind the door. "It's (Y/N). Your woman for the night." You say sexily. The door slung open. "Ahh just what the doctor ordered." He said. He was disgusting. It took almost all of your energy not to gag at the sight of him. He was hairy in every place but the top of his head and his skin was tinted yellow and looked oily like someone dumped grease over his head. His teeth looked green, and he smelled of whiskey and cigarettes. His body would've been in shape if it he didn't have that pregnant looking beer belly. He was wearing a black suit though so at least he had dressed for the occasion. "Please come in, my dear." He gave you a slimy grin.

You smiled and entered the musky room. The guy wasn't much for house keeping as there were empty take out boxes and whiskey bottles littering the entire room. Clothes were strung around everywhere and the bed sheets were wadded up on the bed in a pile. But on the night stand you saw his phone sitting on the charger. Bingo. "Sorry for the mess. I've been a little busy with my..." He paused. "Work." He placed his hands on your shoulders and began gently massaging. You nearly cringed at the gesture but turned around slowly. "Now how are we gonna make this work if the bed is all messed up, hmm?" You gave him a pouty look. His face turned red "Oh right. Here, I'll fix it up a little." He raced over and slung the sheets in the air, letting them settle out across the bed. "How's that?" He said, patting them down. "Come have a seat." He rubbed the sheets next to him. "Before I do. I have a surprise for you." You said huskily. "Oh really now?" He chuckles. "What is it?" He tries to get up but you step over and push him back down gently "Ah ah ah. Close your eyes." 

He gave you a questioning look but did as you asked. You quickly took his took his phone and snatched the charger cable out, inserted the chip and set the phone back down. Then you slowly unzipped your dress and whispered "Okay. You can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and smiled that disgusting green toothed smile. "I like what I see, (Y/N)." He reached for his phone, slowly. You started to panic, thinking that he knew what you had done. "But I have a little surprise for you too." He opened the phone, dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. "It's time." He said, giving you a devilish look. Your eyes widened as you realized what was going on. Before you could scream out for Joker, he jumped up and pressed his grimy hand to your mouth. He shoved your head to the side and snatched the ear bud out. He smashed it on the night stand, cutting off your only back up. Two men walked in the door as John sat on top of you with his hand over your mouth. They looked down at the two of you as John stood up. "You think I don't know what's going on here? You think I don't know that you're working for that sadistic twat, Joker?"

You sat there in horror as you realized you were hopelessly outmatched. You couldn't take on three huge men by yourself. You tried to scramble away but John grabbed you by your ankles and dragged you back over to the bed. You scream as loud as you can but are cut off by a harsh slap to the face. "Shut the fuck up. Try that again and I'll bash your skull in."

"You won't get away with this. Mister J will kill you." You say as tears roll down your cheeks. "Oh, I've got him taken care of. Ya see, I came prepared. I knew that Joker was going to try something soon, so I hired these guys to help me kill him. They made sure of that earlier. Your little boss is long dead, right guys?" The two men smirked, and nodded their heads. Fuck. This just might be the day you dreaded. You knew this job was dangerous and you admitted you had nothing to lose but now you didn't want to die. John moves over you and palms your breasts over your black bra, roughly. You jerk away from him and he slaps you again. "When are you gonna learn, you little slut. This happening, whether you like it or not." He pressed his fingers into your thighs, knowing he left bruises, he unhooked the fishnet stockings and snatched them off your legs. He the, pulled your panties down, revealing your bare womanhood to for all of them to see. You struggle more as he pushes your legs up but you kick him in the chest as hard as you can, sending him to the floor. He stands up and punches you in the stomach. You groan as your forced into nausea. "Take care of her, boys. She needs to be taught a lesson." 

The two men start for you and they rip off the remainder of your garments. Soon you were lying naked on the bed, one of them holding you down and the other undressing himself. You begin to squirm but pain filled you as the man on top of you, punched you in your ribs. You let out a pained gasp as the wind was knocked out of you. "Are you just like your boss man? Huh? Find pleasure in pain?" He punched you square in the face, splitting your lip and sending blood dribbling out of your nose. "You bastard!!" You shout, snapping your knee up into his groin. He went falling to the floor. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU" He yelled. 

Before he could move another inch, the door swung open and Joker walked in with two pistols in his hands. His face was covered in black soot and blood and his clothes were tattered. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KILL ME?" He yelled a wicked grin spreading across his face. The man taking his clothes off, charged at Joker but Joker shot him square in the forehead, making his head snap back and his body crashed to the floor. The man who had hit you, stood up, took out a knife, slung you up into a choke hold and held the knife to the side of your face. "Drop the gun or I kill her." 

Joker started giggling slowly then it quickly turned into loud heaving laughter. The man holding you stood there confused, and looked over at John who was pressed up against the wall, shaking with fear. Taking advantage of the distraction that Joker provided, you jerked your fist back and nailed him in the groin again, sending him to the floor. You ran over to Mister J and he put his arm around you. He gave the man a manic smile and shot him in the chest three times. He looked down at you and said "They tried to blow me up." He chuckled lightly "But you can't kill the Clown Prince of Crime." He looked over at John who was staring wide eyed at the dead men on the floor. "And as for you, old buddy, old pal." Joker pointed the gun at him. 

"Listen, Boss. Please I didn't mean ta- I mean I didn't know that-" Joker cut him off "That you couldn't kill me off? You're more stupid than you look, Johnny boy." Johns eyes filled with tears. "Please don't kill me. I'll get all of your money back, I swear!" 

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." He held the gun up. Johns face relaxed as relief spread over him. "She is." He handed the gun to you and you took it, looking up at John with a vengeful glare in your eyes. "You'll never put your filthy hands on another woman, you fat, drunken pig." You point the gun at him and squeeze the trigger, landing a bullet straight to his skull. He fell to the floor with a thud. 

You lowered the gun by your side and looked up at Joker, who had tears in his eyes. He pulled you into his arms and hugged you tight. "I'm so sorry this happened, (Y/N). They hurt you." He whispered in your ear. "I'm sorry I got hurt. I should've tried harder. I shouldn't have let him-" Joker pressed his finger to your lip. "Don't you apologize for anything." He took his tattered jacket off and slug it around your bare shoulders, then swept you up bridal style. "Lets get you home."

He carried you down the hall and into the elevator. "I just wanted to impress you and make you proud but I failed. I got in trouble." Joker snickered a little. "What makes you think you failed? You got the bug in right?" Your eyes fill with tears "Yes. But I got in trouble." He pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. "You impressed me, baby. You didn't hesitate to do what I asked you and you didn't even stop to think about killing that guy. And if you ask me, that's pretty damn sexy. You. A gun. Hmmmmm." He hummed, his body shivered a little. "Now that is fuckin sexy. We just gotta teach you how to kick some ass is all." 

You smiled at his words. He really was good to you and you were quickly falling for this maniac. But you didn't care. All you knew was that you were in his arms now and you felt safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Joker is a sweetie and will kill for you. In the next chapter, see what he's got to teach you as far as protecting yourself and a little more (;  
> (Aka there is smut in the next chapter tehe)  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Show Me Your Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker made some arrangements to have someone teach you how to fight. Later you show him a few moves you learned and as a result, things get a little heated. (;

A couple days had passed since your horrible accident and Mister J was calling for you to meet him in his office for something “extremely important”, as he put it. You still felt sore from being beaten around and still had some gnarly bruises but you were convinced that you could handle anything Joker dished out for you. You moseyed down the hallway to his office and peeped your head in the door.

“You rang?” You said as you gave him a sly grin. He sat in his desk writing something that had his white face scrunched up in a focused expression. He looked up and gestured for you to come in with a wiggle of his finger. Something about that gesture kind of made you a little hot. His icy stare would put the fear of God into anyone else. But not you. You saw something else in that stare. Something far more sinister than death.  
You cautiously approached his desk, his eyes cast down away from you. You stood there for a while, awaiting his instruction. He finally finished and sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“How are you feeling (Y/N)?” He asked, very sternly. You were taken aback by his seriousness. He normally was goofy and playful. “Um.. I’m fine. Still a little sore.” 

“I see.” He said, resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands in front of his face. 

“Is there something wrong?” You ask, your voice quivering as you begin to panic. Is he letting you go? Does he not care about you? Was he just using you this whole time? A sick feeling bubbled in your gut and your eyes began welling up with tears. He looked up at you and saw that you were upset. 

“Oh doll, I’m not upset with you. Not at all.” He got up, came around the desk and pulled you into his chest. You wanted to smack yourself as tears began falling down your face. Shit. Were you really crying in front of Mister J over nothing? He stroked the back of your head and whispered “Hey hey. Shhhhhh.” You pulled away for a second to look up at him. He smiled down at you sweetly 

“What did you call me in here for?” you ask him. 

“I was just going to see if you felt well enough for some ass kicking training.” He chuckled a little. “But I can see that you’re-“You cut him off 

“No no, I can do it. I’m fine. See” You said, wiping the tears from your face quickly and smiling. “I can do it.”  
He gave you a light giggle. 

“If you say so, babe.” He picked up his phone and typed something in, then set it back down. “I have a….friend who really knows what she’s doing as far as self-defense and how to fight blah blah blah.” He waved his hand and rolled his eyes. “She’s an ex and she’s pretty crazy so try not to mention our little thing okay, sweetheart?” He said, kissing your forehead. 

You already knew who he was talking about and dreaded having to learn from her. She was crazy. Crazy about Joker. She would do anything for him but something happened between the two of them a few years ago and Joker cut it off. It was the talk of the town for months as she nearly obliterated a whole street in a ravenous rampage, leaving messages on the buildings like “Puddin’” Thankfully the masked hero of the town, Jokers arch enemy and now yours, Batman put a stop to her before the destroyed the whole city.

“She’s a very jealous girl, so when she gets here, I gotta act all…. Professional.” He said, with a disgusted tone. 

“Alright.” You sigh, sticking out your bottom lip a little. “Don’t give daddy, those pouty lips.” Joker said, playfully. “Or he’ll have to bite them off.” He grabbed your waist, roughly and crashed your hips onto his. You giggle. 

“You still owe me for the first time you left me hanging.” His jaw clenched.

“And I fully intend to finish this. Here. Over there. On my desk. Against the wall.” With each location he mentioned, his face moved closer to yours and your heart began racing. Just as it always does when he gets lustful with you. Your stomach flipped as his lips pressed against yours. You hum into his kiss and slide your hands up his chest.

“PUDDIN! IT’S ME! I CAME AS SOON AS I GOT THA TEXT!” You hear a loud knocking and you both pulled away from each other quickly. Joker grinned at you and gave him a shy smile back as he rounded the desk and sat down again. Harley Quinn busted through the doors and stuck her arms in the air above her head. “Did ya miss me, honey pie?!” She giggled. “Cuz I sure missed you.” 

Joker sighed and chuckled. “Yes, Harley I missed you. Let’s talk some business though. The reason I asked-“ 

“Puddin, why ya actin so serious?” She skipped over to sit on his desk, completely ignoring you. You were kind of ticked off at the fact but you kept your composure. Joker shot an apologetic look in your direction and looked up at Harley.

“Because this is a serious matter. My employee here, (Y/N) needs to be trained to defend herself and hold her own out in the field.” He said, putting the word “field” in air quotes. “I thought you’d be best qualified for the job.” 

Harley turned to look you up and down and scowled. “She’s pretty. I know you gotta thing for pretty girls.” She grimaced at you again then looked back at him “Whataya gonna give me in return?” She said, biting her lip. 

“I’ll pay you 100,000 dollars in cash.” He stood up with his hands still on the desk “Nothing more…. Nothing less.” He looked at her venomously. “You had your chance, doll face. Daddy, only gives one chance.” He shoved her off his desk and she landed on her butt with a thud. 

“Fine.” She whined “But you’ll want me back. You’ll come crawling back soon enough, when this little trinket can’t keep you satisfied like I can.” 

“We aren’t together.” You say to her. “I’m just an employee.” She stares at you for your remark, stands up and takes you by the arm. 

“I’ll be back with her tomorrow at noon. Have my money by then.” She stomped off and dragged you with her. You look over your shoulder back at him and he blows you a kiss and a little wave. You smile and let Harley drag you away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were exhausted. Harley had been training you from dawn til dusk, with ruthless exercises, techniques in which you had to repeat over and over until you got them right and even then she would test you by attacking you to see if you could hold your own. Sometimes you would get punched in the stomach or kicked in the face but you were strong and refused to let her beat you down. Every time she landed a hit, you got up, wiped the sweat or blood away and kept going. 

“Damn, little girl. I gotta hand it to ya. You sure can take a beating.” Harley said after she kicked your legs out from under you and your head smacked the floor. You got up slowly and wiped the dribbling blood from your lip. 

“I was taught to never give up.” You retort. Harley smiled, “A good trait for a villain to have.” She got back in a fighting stance. “AGAIN!” She shouted, coming at you again. You blocked, dodged and got in a few punches of your own before you finally landed a hard blow to the side of her face. She stumbled back and pressed her hand to her face. 

“You’re ready.” She grinned. You grin back at her. “Let’s go so I can get my money.” She said, sashaying away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had you back in time and let you rest. You weren’t comfortable letting her be alone with Mister J, but you were so exhausted, all you could do was trust that he would handle her. 

Later that night, you were practicing a little in your room. Going over the techniques and doing a couple exercises. The room was definitely big enough for you move around. It was nothing like what you had before. You loved the big vanity where you did your makeup. The mirror was so big, that you could see your whole body as you practiced and could see if your stances were right.   
You heard the door creak open and stopped what you were doing to look over at Mister J, who was wearing a white suit with purple stripes. “How ya doin?” He said, slowly making his way over to you. 

“Just practicing. I think you’ll find that I can actually fight now.” You get in your fighting stance.

“Oh really?” He snickered “You wanna show me, eh?” He gestures for you to attack and you step forward to throw a punch. He grabs your hand and pulls you into him. You look up at him, startled, but you were determined to impress him so you push off of him and attempt to throw some more punches but each time he moves out of the way. He then, takes you by the shoulders and pushes you against the wall, roughly. “Any normal guy would be pummeled right now, baby girl, but daddy knows his way with fighting.” 

“You must like being called daddy huh?” You look away from him, embarrassed that you couldn’t even land a hit. He was quiet and you looked up to see his intense gaze, burning into you.   
“Say that again.” He said, quietly. 

“What?” You ask, confused. Had you pissed him off?

“Say. That. Again.” He said, each word becoming more and more intense. You slowly start to catch on and grin.

“What is it you want me to say, daddy?” You blink up at him, innocently. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.” He growled, letting his head fall back. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”   
Before you even knew what to say, he had your wrists pinned above your head in one of his massive hands and had crashed his lips roughly on yours. He shoved his tongue in your mouth and with his other hand, was already rubbing your clit through the thin fabric of your shorts. You let out a long, breathy moan as he bit your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, pulling it and releasing it with a pop. 

You stare at him with wide eyes, the heat pooling in your panties. “Please..” You whine. “I want to feel you..” 

His jaw clenches again “Please what?” 

“Please, daddy.” You whisper. He makes an animalistic growl and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and thread your fingers through his hair as he moves over to the bed. He throws you down on the bottom edge, giving you a lustful glare before he bends down and rips your shorts and underwear off in one swift move.   
Slowly, he gets down on his knees and places kisses up your thighs. You groan as he licks the soft skin just around where you wanted him. He looks up at you with those crystal eyes and finally, he licks a long stripe up your folds. Your breath hitches and he smirks at your reaction. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around your thighs and puts his mouth around your pussy, flicking his tongue in all directions. You cry out and try to buck your hips up, but his grip is iron and he is ruthless. He sucks on your clit and flicks his tongue over it, sending waves of pleasure through your core. You whimper his name and beg for him not to stop. No man had ever made you feel like this before. He was relentless with his torture, pushing his tongue in and out of you, then licking up to your clit to suck and flick over the bundle of nerves.  
Your chest is heaving as you feel your release coming for you like a freight train but he stops before you could finish. “Why’d you stop, daddy?” You whine, bucking your hips up in hopes that he would continue. 

“Well don’t you wanna taste daddy too?” He asked, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. You sat up quickly and stopped him.

“Wait. Can I do it?” He gives you a smirk and drops his hands to his sides. You fiddle with the buttons for a second, kissing the places where new skin was revealed. Once his shirt was open and his torso was on display for you, you ran your hands up and down his chest, feeling his rippling muscles and tracing your fingers over his tattoos. He was mesmerizing, beautiful in a striking way. He shivered as your fingers ghosted over the smile tattoo on his lower stomach. You kissed your way over the skin just above the hem of his pants and as you looked up at him, you began palming the rather large bulge in his pants. He looked down at you with his mouth open, letting shallow breaths escape his throat. Damn he was even more sexy from this angle. His muscles flexed, his crimson lips still wet from his previous menstruations. You couldn’t wait to hear him moan, to see his face contort with pleasure, all because of you. 

You stopped rubbing him through his pants to unzip them and pull them down to his ankles. He stopped your hand before you could pull his boxers down.

“You must ask permission first, princess.” He tilted your chin up to look at him. 

“Please, daddy? Can I taste you?” He let go of your hand and nodded. You pulled down his boxers and his erection sprang free from its confines. He was pretty big but you wanted to make him feel good so you took him in your hand and gave him a little squeeze before you licked a stripe all the way up his entire length. His breath hitched as he threaded his fingers through your hair, holding it out of your face. You took the head of his dick in your mouth and sucked gently, then slid down farther, hollowing your cheeks.  
He let his head lull back and to the side as his breathing became more and more labored. You looked up to see his eyes shut and his silver teeth digging into his lip. Suddenly, he pulled you off his dick and tossed you back on the bed. 

“I need you now.” He growled. He kicked his pants off, and crawled on the bed, kissing his way up your body. He came to the hem of your shirt and stopped. 

“This has gotta go.” He said, ripping the fabric in two and snapping the bra off of you. You tear the rest of the clothes off and spread your legs open for him. He smirks at your eagerness. 

“Such a good girl for daddy.” He said, slipping his hands up the bottoms of your thighs to push them up. “This might hurt a little, princess, but daddy will make it feel better.”   
You nodded as he slipped the head inside of you. Slowly, the stretch began to sting and then to a burn. You clenched your eyes shut and whimpered.

“I know baby. Just relax.” He kissed the inside of your thigh as he fully sheathed himself inside you. 

“Please daddy, please move.” You beg. His eyes flash with a dangerous glint. He pulls out and slams back into you. You scream out in pain. The burn was harsh and almost unbearable, but you knew you just had to wait it out before it would feel good. He was big. Bigger than anyone you’d ever slept with before. You knew it was going to hurt. He started pumping his hips in and out of you and with each swivel of his hips, the pain became pleasure. 

You finally relax as the pain disintegrated and was replaced with pure pleasure. He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm but you were ready for more. 

“Harder. Please harder daddy.” 

“Fucking hell, (Y/N).” He pounded into you harder, sending waves of pleasure rolling through your body. His green hair began falling into his face as the sweat trickled off of him, his moans filling the room along with yours and the sound of skin against skin.   
You felt your orgasm approaching without warning. “Daddy, please don’t stop. Please!” You beg him. He pressed his thumb to your clit and took your breast into his mouth and that was it. You came so hard that your body convulsed and your back arched off the bed. He sucked on your nipple and as he released it from his mouth he yelled out your name before he came inside you. His body quivering and shaking as he held onto you. 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he rolled over onto his back beside you. “I’m so in love with you, (Y/N)”

Your heart stopped. Did he just admit he loved you? “What?” You look over at him. 

“I love you (Y/N). You make me feel better than anyone else ever has.” He turned his head to look at you. “You don’t have to say it back. I just thought you should know.” He placed one of his arms behind his head. “And the Joker doesn’t fall hard or fast. You achieved both.” He chuckled.

“But I do.” You say, rolling over onto your stomach to lay your chin on his chest. “I love you, Mister J.”

He grinned extra wide. “Be my partner in crime?” 

“Fuck yes.” You snuggle up close to him and you both fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa Harley Quinn appearance, and hella smut. Weeeeee! Let me know in the comments if you'd like another chapter! Thanks for all your support (:

**Author's Note:**

> (Yay! Sort of to the point here but I promise it gets a little more saucy in the next chapter! (: thanks for reading)


End file.
